Ronan Drew
Ronan Drew is a secondary supporting character and an ally of Irene Summers, who is the main protagonist and wielder of the "Primalkin" device. Appearance Ronan is a muscular male teenager around the same height of Irene, though around a few inches shorter, with tanned skin, dark-brown eyes, and short, clean-cut dark-brown hair. Ronan suffers from piebaldism, a genetic condition that results in non-pigmented patches of skin or hair, and in Ronan's case, a vaguely-oval-shaped patch of hair near his hairline, leaving it white in coloration. On some occasions, usually at school or when being formal, Ronan combs his hair back, but makes no visible attempt to hide his white patch of hair. Ronan's outfit consists of a white T-shirt, usually covered up with a dark-green, white-sleeved varsity jacket with the bolded letter "R" on the left side, along with blue jeans and dark-gray sneakers with white on the body. At school, he usually wears the same outfit, but sometimes lacking the jacket and wearing a dark-green jersey for the Ivywood Middle School sports team he's in, having white highlights and the white letters "IVYWOOD CHEETAHS" on the front, along with the number "25" on his back. Personality Formerly, Ronan was an incredibly irritable and foul-mouthed person that by 5th grade, was a notorious bully not afraid to engage in physical combat, which was the result of him taking out his internal frustration and anger from his elementary school years of being bullied himself for his white patch of hair. Ronan's rude nature left him with a single friend, Freddie Booth and while he was nowhere close to being a bully and had no motivation into becoming one, he shared many interests with Ronan and hanged out with the person deemed as hot-headed and explosive in nature. In the beginning of the series, Ronan is in the process of finding ways to de-escalate and filter out his levels of anger through both joining Ivywood Middle School's soccer team he formerly had no interest in, and soon making additional friends, including Violet O'Reilly and more importantly, Irene Summers. Eventually, Ronan lost interest in continuing his rambunctious antics as a school bully, and while he is still quick to anger, is considered a much better person nowadays. Even during Ronan's earlier days of extreme anger and rage, Ronan bares a soft spot, being incredibly sensitive of his white patch of hair to the point that even today, still struggles to accept it. Ronan's interests he shares with Freddie include sports, wrestling, and seemingly anything related to action, such as movies and video games. Powers and Abilities As it may be obviously noted from his muscular figure and present-day interest in sports, Ronan has quite an athletic nature, which has granted him above-average agility, reflexes, and stamina compared to the average, unfit person. Similar to Irene, Ronan has above-average hand-to-hand combat skills from copying fighting moves he sees on wrestling shows, video games, and action movies, although compared to Irene, his fighting is more dirty and visibly influenced by wrestler moves. Weaknesses Stated above, throughout Ronan's entire life, he has a very sensitive soft spot and is incredibly self-conscious of his case of piebaldism to the point where he's still not fully accepted the white patch of hair on his forehead that's made him different and subject to other bullies much earlier in his life. Formerly, Ronan's immense anger and internal frustration has caused others to be fearful of his presence, even if visibly non-threatening, including Freddie himself, his closest friend, albeit to a limited extent. Ronan is also not very intelligent and while he's not blatantly dumb, his very common choice of brawns over brains may result in his defeat against an opponent smarter than him. Relationships * Irene Summers: TBA. * Violet O'Reilly: TBA. * Freddie Booth: TBA. Appearances Ronan appears in a great majority, if not all of episodes in the series and him not actually appearing in episodes nor having an incredibly unimportant role is uncommon. Trivia * Ronan Drew was ironically given a varsity Letterman jacket in his casual outfit, due to said jacket usually being associated with stereotypical school jocks in different forms of media. ** The "R" on the left side of Ronan's varsity jacket obviously stands for his first name of Ronan. * Ronan's case of piebaldism was given to him to make his character sympathetic, as Ronan mainly became a bully in elementary and middle school as the result of people bullying Ronan himself for his white patch of hair, along with still not fully accepting it in the present day, meaning his past bullies' words have stuck with him, even years later, in a similar case to how Irene has become self-conscious with her looks due to some words of her own past bullies that have stuck with her. * Ronan has only directly went after Irene a few times prior to his debut in the series, and eventually lost interest in messing with her due to her seemingly ignoring his insults. * Despite being a ruthless bully in the past, Ronan found the actions of bullies worse than him unacceptable and personally went after a few, sometimes resulting in school brawls between the two of them and a few resulting in Ronan being pretty badly beaten but never falling to the losing side. ** Sadly, instead of gaining him respect for standing up against horrible people, Ronan was meant with praise, but only additional fear from others, further amplifying his anti-socialism toward others besides Freddie. * Ronan has been suspended from school twice, once in 4th grade and once in 7th grade, both times the results of fighting. ** Ronan himself has privately told Freddie that he doesn't regret his suspensions, but doesn't have any future plans to receive a third one. * While creating his character and being unsure of what personality he would have, Ronan was considered to be a smart, but arrogant nerd with black-rimmed glasses and keen skills toward engineering, but the more his character was worked, the more he eventually evolved into a tough kid with a lot of anger he's learning to filter out. ** Slivers of the original prototype Ronan were given to Freddie, such as his smart nature and glasses, but his arrogant nature did not carry over to Freddie. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Students Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Irene 13: PotP Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters